


made it

by cottoncandyacey



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might be OOC, My First Work in This Fandom, This is my interpretation :), Yeah uh. How do you think Newt felt about that, You know that scene where Thomas runs into the maze to save Minho and Alby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/cottoncandyacey
Summary: “This isn’t a dream?”“It’s not a dream, Newt.”
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	made it

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM WATCHING THE MOVIE AGAIN AND BOY HOWDY DO I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS
> 
> Anyway you’re gonna tell me that Newt, who is in command when Alby isn’t around, and used to be Minho’s running partner, wasn’t a WRECK when he thought those two (plus their latest Greenie) died? Puh-lease.
> 
> Let’s get the angstfest going. (ft. some fluff to make it all better.)
> 
> I kinda blended movie & book stuff together! I hope that’s alright with you!

“They’ll make it.”

It was more of a self reassurance, but also genuine belief. Minho always came back. He wasn’t the Keeper of the Runners for nothing. He could get Alby back, too. Surely. They’d be okay. Right?

But once the doors were about to close, they still weren’t back. Thomas asked why they couldn’t go after them. 

“That’s against the rules.” Gally said coolly, and Newt’s heart sank with Gally’s words. “Either they make it back or they don’t.”

Newt kept his eyes trained forward, before daring to look away for a second to look at Thomas, speaking quietly, rubbing at his arm nervously. “We can’t risk losing anyone else.” 

Wind gusted from the Maze, and the doors started closing. 

Newt’s heart dropped. 

“There!” Thomas pointed and  _ theretherethere- _

Minho came around the corner, but something was wrong, he was stumbling a little. Alby was leaning on him. 

“Something’s wrong!” The words left Newt’s mouth, and Chuck - oh, Chucky, you poor kid - shouted that Minho could do it, come on!

Everyone joined in, shouting encouragement, but Newt felt tears rising in his eyes. 

“Come on!”

“You can do it!”

“You just have to leave Alby!”

“Almost there, Minho!”

“You gotta leave him!”

_ “They’re not gonna make it.” _

He said it to the person closest to him, not realizing it was Thomas and that was so stupid because Thomas  _ moved- _

“THOMAS NO-!”

Chuck. 

“GREENIE!”

Gally. 

“WAIT-!”

Himself. 

_ CRACK.  _

. . . 

The silence was so thick you could taste it. Newt blinked at his arm, realizing it was still outstretched from when he tried to grab Thomas. He slowly lowered it, feeling his heart sink and stomach slowly drop. He swallowed, turned and pushed through the crowd, walking away as calmly as he could, heading for the Deadheads. 

And once he got into them, enough that he’d be hidden from view, he fell. 

Really, he didn’t even bother catching himself. He just dropped at stared at the tree in front of him, shock washing through his body and stopping him from feeling his heart beat. Everything felt fuzzy and tingly. His tears poured down his face, and he barely noticed. All he could think about was  _ Alby _ and  _ Minho _ and how they were  _ dead _ . 

For the night, he stayed there, leaning on a tree, shaking and trembling with sobs until he fell asleep. 

Daybreak came, and Newt cleared himself up, kept his head high, and went about his duties, heading over to the doors Thomas ran through once it came almost time for them to open, wondering if they’d be left anything. Clearly, others had the same idea, because Chuck was there, too. 

“Guys!” Chuck exclaimed, and Newt lightly trotted the rest of the way over.

They looked in, and there was nothing. 

“...I told you, Chuck.” Newt said softly, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “They’re not coming back.”

They all dispersed, and then a voice spoke up. 

“Yo, wait…”

“Whoa!” Came Chuck’s voice, followed by an enthusiastic “yeah!” and that got Newt to turn around. 

Had…?

Newt immediately rushed back over and  _ holyklunk _ it was them. Thomas and Minho holding Alby between them, limping them over to the Glade, Newt reaching for them as soon as he could. 

Conversation flew over Newt’s head, buzzing in his ears. 

Alby was carried to the Med-Jacks. Newt ushered Minho and Thomas along so they could get checked out, too. 

Once cleared, Alby was laid down on a cot, so he could rest peacefully. Winston came, telling them that they were going to hold a meeting for the Keepers as soon as the sun was directly above them, and Newt acknowledged it with a low hum, eyes fixed on Alby now that the Med-Jacks had left the room. 

Thomas had left too, been put in the Slammer for breaking the rules so that they could decide his punishment. 

“Newt-“ Minho finally said, softly, once Winston had left. 

“Shut up.” Newt shot back, voice thick as he fought back tears. 

Minho shut up. 

“Do you know? Do you shucking know,” Newt hissed, turning to glare at him, not caring if a tear rolled down his face. “How bloody scared I was? I thought you were dead. I thought all three of you, were dead.”

Minho didn’t respond, blinking at Newt quietly. He could tell, Newt was furious. But he was hurt, too. Scared. He had to be, because there were quiet tears slipping down his face. 

“I thought I lost you and Albs.” Newt growled, and in a blur, had smacked Minho across the face. Minho shot to his feet, about to yell, because are you  _ serious? _ He went to open his mouth and- and-

And _ oh. _

Newt had kissed him, soft but desperate and pleading and it was almost weak, but Minho couldn’t help but pull Newt closer, kiss him back. They pulled apart, and Newt rested his head on Minho’s shoulder, ignoring the tears dripping down his face and the hair that fell into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He said brokenly, and Minho knew he meant it. “I just.. I thought you weren’t gonna make it.”

“But we did.” Minho replied, soft and reassuring, holding Newt in his arms and letting Newt cling to him tightly, fingers burying into Minho’s hair. 

Minho breathed out shakily, letting Newt hold him tightly. 

“You’re here.” Newt said, but it sounded like he was just trying to convince himself.

“I’m here.” Minho mumbled back, squeezing Newt gently. 

“This isn’t a dream?”

“It’s not a dream, Newt.” Minho pulled back, cupping Newt’s face in one hand, letting the blonde lean into his hand and blink back at him. He smiled. “We made it.”

Newt mirrored his smile, soft and sad. 

“You made it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback, this is my first Maze Runner fic!
> 
> I also thought it would make a lot of sense for Minho and Newt to be a couple/have some sort of romantic tension, considering they used to be running buddies, y’know? That had to have caused a super strong bond, so... (I’m also just a huge Minewt shipper, they’re pretty damn adorable together.)


End file.
